Mammarable Illness
by Spagthesis
Summary: When Leni gets the flu, Lori handles the task of taking care of her. However, she ends up requiring assistance from Lincoln along the way to tend to a special part of their sister. Rated M for semi lewd.


**Author's note: Just a random, comfy, semi lewd idea I came up with. Originally posted on my pastebin on 2/16/18.**

* * *

Flu season arrived. As always, it was awful. Unfortunately enough, Leni Loud fell victim to it. Normally, any sicknesses would often spread like the plague in their home. That noted, Lori handled taking care of her. She was also hoping to cure her as soon as possible to prevent the illness from dispersing.

As for Leni, she laid in bed feeling every one of the symptoms. Headache, fever, chills, but worst of all, the painful coughing. Each time she coughed it almost felt like a knife to her chest. It was the one symptom she dreaded the most, mainly because of how frequent and painful it was.

While she suffered in bed, Lori had just pulled into the driveway, having returned from the pharmacy with medicine. She ended up getting some cough syrup and vaporub, both of which were plenty helpful when it came to curing the flu.

After exiting Vanzilla, she careened into the house, going upstairs to check on her sick sister.

When Lori made it, she immediately placed her hand on Leni's forehead.

"Gosh, you're literally burning up." She mentioned.

Feeling the damage done, she started fiddling through the shopping bag for the cough medicine.

Following pulling it out, she read the instructions and dosage amount silently to herself.

"Be right back." She said as she walked out the door and went into the kitchen.

Once there, she got a glass of water so Leni could wash down the poor taste of that cough syrup.

Lori proceeded by going back upstairs to her room.

She spoke the second she made it back. "Alright, Leni, I gotta give you this medicine. Lift your head up, please."

The sick girl used what little strength she had to sit up, then glanced at Lori, who was pouring cough medicine into the tiny plastic cup.

"Open up." She said, holding the half full cup towards her mouth.

Leni obeyed, drinking all the cough medicine.

Her face scrunched in displeasure as she got a taste of it. It was as unpleasant as she remembered, having taken it years ago. Regardless, it's one of her tickets to healing.

She immediately took the glass of water from her sister and drank it quickly, drowning out the awful taste.

Leni sighed as she placed the empty glass clumsily on her desk and laid back down.

"Alright, now to use this vaporub stuff. Let's see..." Lori mumbled while peeking at the instructions.

The girl became incredibly uncomfortable when she realized how to use it. It was going to feel strange to touch Leni that way. Usually, her parents would take care of her younger siblings when they were ill. So, she's never actually had to use ointment on any of them. Given her sister's bust, it would only make things even weirder.

But she really needed it. Lori thought about it briefly and figured out the perfect way to avoid all this. She used her other method of solving predicaments; just get Lincoln to do it!

Wasting no time, she put her plan into action.

"Hang in there, Leni, I'll be right back." She promised, leaving the room yet again.

Lori soon made it to their brother's door seconds later and knocked on it.

"Lincoln, I need your help with something." She said urgently.

He opened the door and faced her.

"With what?" He asked.

"With giving Leni this medicine." She answered.

"Okay." Lincoln agreed. He didn't bother questioning it, seeing how well informed he was about Leni's current state, and if this meant helping her heal it was for a good cause.

He followed Lori back into her room, oblivious to the task he needed to perform.

When making it, the boy got a much closer look at Leni. Her hair was a mess, her skin was pale, she looked worse than he imagined. She even violently coughed in front of him as he stared at her. He knew in the long run she'd be fine, but he could never stand seeing anybody in his family sick.

"Okay, Lincoln, I need you to rub this stuff on her chest." Lori mentioned as she held the opened vaporub container in front of him.

She sported a stern look on her face. This had to be done, yet she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"H-her chest?" Lincoln asked hesitantly, getting a whiff of the strong scented medicine.

"Yeah, and make sure you rub it in really good. It's supposed to help stop her coughing." Lori stated, trying to be as bonafide as possible with him.

Lincoln grew nervous, but decided to try and brave through it when he commenced digging his fingers into the vaporub.

He got a large amount of it on his digits and rubbed his hands together, coating them in the ointment.

Afterwards, the boy moved closer to Leni's bed.

Lincoln glanced at her, noticing she was breathing slowly with her eyes closed.

"Can you at least pull her dress down?" He asked while watching her chest oscillate.

Lori let out a sigh. "Sure."

She approached Leni, grabbing her shoulders, and slipping the skirt down to reveal her whole chest.

Her large boobs sprung out in front of them like a jack in the box.

Lincoln was dumbfounded at both the sight and size of them. But he wasn't going to quit there. In the end, it's for a good cause, and the satisfaction of curing her would outweigh the awkwardness he's about to face.

Thinking positively, the boy put his knee on her bed, hunching over while placing both his little hands on her warm, bountiful chest.

Lincoln started to rub the medicine in at a snail's pace, making sure to get it all in the right area.

His fingers collided with her breasts each time he moved.

He closed his eyes and kept going. What he hadn't realized, is that he now strayed off his original path.

Both of his hands parted from the middle and now cupped over her boobs, continuously rubbing, plus feeling her soft pink nubs alongside the vaporub smeared on his hands.

His grip on her breasts compressed a bit as he found himself enjoying this, despite previously being so hesitant.

Leni kept her eyes shut as well, yet a smile formed on her face while Lincoln kept rubbing her chest. It managed to take her mind off any previous pain she felt.

She laid there, fully relaxing and breathing calmly as her brother did his thing.

As Lincoln continued, she began moaning. His touch felt divine. No one has ever put their hands on her like this. The fact that he was doing it as a means of healing her, due to his love and concern, clicked slowly in her mind. The flu wouldn't be beaten right away, though she hoped that he'll be the one who handles her chest treatment in the future when she'll inevitably become ill again.

Meanwhile, Lori had actually ended up looking away after the second she pulled down Leni's dress.

However, realizing this was taking longer than it should, she gazed back towards the two.

She noticed the boy practically groping her breasts for what she assumed was for his own new found pleasure.

"Lincoln!" Lori yelled.

"Wha?!" Lincoln blurted.

Startled, he nearly lost his balance as he let go of Leni's chest.

He stumbled off the bed and backed away, trembling while he tried to regain his composure.

"Thanks, Lincoln..." Leni moaned faintly, her boobs still hanging out and smothered with the ointment.

"No p-problem, Leni." The boy responded awkwardly. He remained worked up over what he just did, feeling a mixture of excitement and embarrassment.

"Alright, thank you, twerp." Lori said dryly, facepalming as she noticed something had formed between his legs.

Ultimately regretting not handling that herself, she added. "You can go now."

Afterwards, she fixed Leni's dress as she was dozing off, then put away all the medicine used.

Lincoln, on the other hand, had left and moved to the bathroom to wash his hands.

On his way, he noticed his pants felt much tighter than usual.

When he arrived, he looked down to find his wiener was very hard for some reason. He became briefly perplexed at the sight, but did his best to ignore it while he washed his hands as planned. Little did he know, is that was the first of many erections to come.


End file.
